Equonix(Yoshipea)
|tab2=Fused |infobox2= }} Equonix is a Psychic/Dark-type Mythical Pokemon. She evolves into Origin Equonix when at level 25, and Singearnix At level 50. Biology Equonix is a small, purple fairy-like Pokemon, looking strikingly like Mesprit. However, there is a somewhat invisible stich over the upper right part of her torso, indicating that the dark heart is within her. There are two tails connected to her rear end with gens engraved into them, and a larger gem engraved onto her forehead. Unlike the lake guardians' gemstones, she cannot be used for the red chain. In fact, her gems are used to store her dark and psychic energy for defensive use. She may not have any traits that "punish" people for doing something to her(Like looking into it's eyes or touching it), but she does like a lot of attention. Sadly, she'll go in an existential crisis whenever she's all alone, resting in the chamber she was born in, or hiding in a cave. However, despite her friendly nature, she would fend off anything she sees as a threat, like an attacking Pokemon. Whenever doing so, she refrains from using lethal moves, having the intent on keeping them alive. If she manages to make a pokemon experience a fate worse than fainting, she'll feel bad for doing it. Her unstable body was a defect from her being genetically created. To prevent herself from suddenly fainting, she has to freeze her body or be contained in a chamber within a hunderd days notice. If she doesn't do it, she'll glow green at the 99th day before fainting the day after. Stats - Fused= }} Moveset By level up Appearances Loogimon(Canceled game) Her first minor appearance, which appears in the game's "game mode +". It can be found in her lab, but a long chain of events is required to be completed first, followed by aquisition of the Dark heart, which is required to actually use the pokemon. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Ruby She appears in SSBR as a newcomer, representing the Pokemon series. Her moveset us somewhat identical to the Lake guardians, but she tosses in her own moves with her. Her evolutions serve as her alternative forms, each with a unique moveset. Gallery Old artwork Sketch-1573692260316.png|Old artwork Sketch-1573697003944.png|Old Mega artwork sketch-1578005631946.png|Old Adult form concept. This was ignored in favor of Singearnix Sketch-1577428173477.png|2019 artwork Sprites GIF-200109_181030.gif|Pokemon Diamond/Pearl style GIF-200109_181401.gif|Pokemon B&W style Misc 20200215_003834.png|Shiny form 20200215_003848.png|Dark Bowser-themed skin. This one was made due to how Equonix uses Dark Bowser's theme in SSBU × Pokemon G&S 20200215_003900.png|Clockwork reskin. No specific reason for this one. Trivia *Despite looking like Mesprit, she has no relation to them whatsoever, besides body type. *This Pokemon starts off at level 1, currently being the lowest of any non-evolving or Mega-evolving Legendary. **However, she can evolve, so she's much more like Cosmog and Cosmoem. ***The only difference in the evolutionary line is that she only has one solid path, and doesn't have a split at the end. *Although genderless, she's referred to as a female. *She is the only one that can learn "Shadow Telekinesis", which lets her counterattack against projectile attacks. **This is litterally Telekinesis, just colored purple. *This could be the first pokemon to be utterly useless unless it has a specific item. **In this case, the Dark heart has to be used, in which(in games after Loogimon) it always holds. *She was originally going to be a Mesprit clone. **However, due to Equonix becoming her own character, her creator made it so she's created from DNA from a void-like dimension. *The name change was important in the following ways: **The old name was obscene in a way. **It's actually important in character development. Other characters didn't realize their true names too. *She was changed to a Mythical due to her creator deciding against the legendary status. Origin Her appearance is based off of two other Pokemon: Mesprit and Mimikyu. It could also be based off of shadows or duplacates, due to the coloration. Her name is a slightly mispelled version of Equinox. Category:Pokémon Species Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Artifical Intelligence Category:Fan Characters Category:Yoshipea's stuff Category:Dark Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon